ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Argit
Argit is a fellow con-man and former partner of Kevin. Appearance Argit looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum hybrid. He comes up to Ben's chest. He wears a black T-shirt with a orange/brown jacket and blue jeans. He has big yellow eyes and black quills for hair. Personality Argit obviously doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is more than willing to betray people even if they trust him, making him a lying backstabber. He will do anything to secure his wealth, safety, etc. He is also self-absorbed. His greed and cowardly nature leads Argit to be highly sadistic and sociopathic, visible in Andreas’ Fault, He shamelessly took advantage over Andreas' innocence, and when he apparently dies, Argit shows no sorrow for him, even after Kevin angrily scolded him for going too far. This scolding prompted him to coldly say "I don't understand you, Kevin!", therefore proving that Argit can't show empathy to anyone. Most notably in, The Con of Rath, it is revealed that he sold his mother for money, and thus, showing that Argit doesn't have empathy even for his family and relatives. Powers and Abilities Argit mainly has one useful ability and that would be his porcupine skill. He can shoot his quills at people which will knock them out, and, even thought they are not lethal, his spikes has some sort of superhuman durability, visible in Andreas' Fault, where he was able to paralyze Kevin, when he had cement covering and paralyze Andreas, whose natural armor was extremely durable within one assault of his spikes. In The Enemy of My Enemy it was learned that Argit can stop his pulse which was seen when Ultimate Kevin was attacking him so he had to play dead in order for Kevin to think he actually was. while physically weak, he is remarkably agile and speed something that allows him to escape from his enemies easily. Weaknesses ﻿Being fairly small and only good for his spikes without them Argit can't beat many people in a fight. Also as seen in Kevin's Big Score someone can glue his quills to his head so he can't shoot them at anyone. Alien Force Argit first appears in the episode Kevin's Big Score. After being tracked down by Kevin (who was looking for a holo-disc containing a message from Max Tennyson). Kevin offers Argit a deal where if he uses his "connections" to help him find it, Kevin will provide him with a cache of Plumber tech (Max's RV). Kevin steals the RV from Ben and Gwen, but is double-crossed by Argit who changes their deal by stealing the RV from Kevin. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later track him down, only to discover he had already sold most of the Plumber tech (disassembling the RV in the process). He has a brief skirmish with Kevin, Gwen, and Echo Echo. He is defeated by Echo Echo, and is forced to provide information about where the disc can be located (which turns out to be in the hands of Kevin's ex-partner, Vulkanus). ]] In ''Simple, while aiding Ben to stop a war on another planet, Kevin discovers Argit is selling weapons to both side of the war by stealing abandoned/discarded rifles and repainting them to be used on the other side without being known (making him an arms dealer). Kevin however decides not to inform Ben or Gwen, instead he decides on joining Argit in his scheme for a cut of the profit. This ends up undermining Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty. When the day of the war comes, Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage and the two commanders band together to declare war on Ben instead. Before leaving the planet, Kevin is given his share of the profits by Argit, with both of them parting on (seemingly) good terms. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their own devices. Kevin however is forced to leave his loot behind in order to board Ship (leaving both Gwen and Ben in the dark about his and Argit's actions). In The Con of Rath, Argit encounters Kevin, Gwen, and Rath at a intergalactic bar and friendly greets Kevin and Gwen. Kevin tells him they are on a mission to deliver Prince Tiffin of Lewoda, to King Jarrett of the Pantophage, in order to keep peace between the Lewodans and the Pantophage. Gwen reveals she doesn't trust Argit and tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend saying, "He would sell his own mother for lunch money." Kevin responds saying; "I happen to know he got top dollar for his mom." (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Kevin was serious with this statement). Argit later proves Gwen right when Argit sells them out to the Vreedle Brothers (providing the Vreedle's with the information about the Tiffin as a way to payoff debts he owed to them). He later participated in a large scale bar fight over Tiffin being bribed by the Vreedle's to help them get Tiffin along with the other patrons. Only to be knocked out of commission by Rath and the others and collapsing on the ground just as they were leaving. Ultimate Alien "]] Argit reappeared in Andreas’ Fault, Argit became the Forever King of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good "friendship" with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knights special agent named Sir Dagonet showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away to be 'inquisitioned' alongside Ben's Team after they kill Andreas. After Andreas seemingly died trying to save them from an unstable weapon, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death (although Andreas didn't die, he was still severely injured, and Aggregor had little problem capturing him when he found him). Argit made another appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy once again helping the Vreedle Brothers, who now want to be Plumbers and are in the Plumbers Academy. Their dad has asked Argit to change the Vreedles test scores in order for them to pass but while he works on this mission, Ultimate Kevin is after him and wants to kill him. Gwen and Ben were able to save Argit. However in the end due to 14 warrants out for his arrest and the assault of two of his cadets who are also Plumbers. he is ultimately arrested by the order of Magister Korwak and is seized by the now good Vreedle Brothers. In The Purge, Argit managed to escape from prison and returns to Earth again, he appears and warns Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that the Forever Knights are targeting the aliens that are living on Earth. In Greetings From Techadon, Argit tells Vulkanus go check if his Techadon Custom job plan works, stating that he would rather see Ben die than having a pre-celebration at the bar; not knowing if Ben is dead or not. As Vulkanus leaves, it is revealed that he was hired by Gwen to find a method to bring Vulkanus to Earth, and was paid for his efforts. Appearances Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score'' (first appearance) *''Simple'' *''The Con of Rath'' Ultimate Alien *''Andreas' Fault'' (first re-appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''The Purge'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' Trivia *Depending on the plot, he can be an ally, enemy, neutral or all of the above as shown in The Purge, Kevin's Big Score, Simple, Andreas' Fault or Greetings From Techadon. *Despite Argit's backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend, in The Con of Rath. Gwen doesn't trust the "backstabbing porcupine alien" and even tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend, to little avail. Kevin's trust in Argit (as well as their friendship) appears to be one-sided as Argit doesn't trust Kevin and is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. *Argit appears to be constantly in debt. He has been said to have owed money to both Kevin and the Vreedle Brothers. *Argit resembles Porcupine from the original series and is maybe the same species as him, with the difference in height and appearance stemming from the fact that Porcupine is also part-Human. *Argit is also known to not care about others no matter what happened to them (being more concerned with the money he lost rather than Andreas, who had sacrificed himself so Argit would live, even going as far as to call him his friend). *Argit had 14 warrants out for his arrest. *The criminals of the Null Void do not like Argit, as stated in The Enemy of My Enemy. See Also *Argit Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Forever Kings Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Criminals Category:Former Allies Category:One-Time Villains Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters